The Perfect Moment
Unfabulous: The Perfect Moment is a TV Movie from TV series Unfabulous was prime on Nick on Saturday in October 7, 2006. Plot Addie has been thinking about Jake since the last day of seventh grade. She has been trying to call him and with the bad reception, Jake thought Addie said she hated him. She also tried putting a message in the newspaper, but instead of her name, it said Eddie. Later, Addie finds out Jake and Patti are back together, and they are going to Jake's cousin's wedding in Chinatown together. Addie plans to find Jake and tell him that she likes him, but she needs a ride. She asks Ben, but he is too busy watching his ex-girlfriend and co-worker Jen and her new boyfriend. She then leaves many fCUNTliers for the Peking Acrobats (who will be performing in Chinatown) and Jen's boyfriend asks Jen if she wants to go see them. Ben decides to follow them to Chinatown and gives Geena, Zack, and Addie a ride to Chinatown. Addie's parents leave for their anniversary night. Right after they leave, Addie, Geena, Zack, and Ben head out to Chinatown. They take their mom's car, but Ben can't drive stick shift so the car breaks down but starts back up again. They finally get there, and Ben heads out to find Jen. Addie, Geena, and Zack head to the wedding. However, Zack goes to save a lobster from being eaten. While in jail, Ben realizes Jen's boyfriend isn't so bad and asks Addie to bail him out too. She quickly returns to the wedding, but realizes the wedding is over. Because of a prophecy from a fortune-teller, she followed the sound of bells, coming from Jake's cellphone, which was in a garbage dump. She finds the cellphone and when she climbs out, Jake is standing right next to the dump. They talk for a little while, and Addie explains that she still likes him. Jake tells Addie that he likes her also, and that he and Patti aren't actually back together. He explains that her family was invited to the wedding and he was trying to avoid her. Jake has to leave, but first he and Addie kiss, after which Addie says "perfect." She quickly returns home, but when her parents return, they notice Dolores, whom Zack had put on the table so she could stretch her legs. Addie and Ben are punished by having to work in their dad's store, but she is too happy to let it bring her down. Main cast * Emma Roberts as Addie Singer * Malese Jow as Geena Fabiano * Jordan Calloway as Zach Carter-Schwartz * Emma Degerstedt as Maris * Tadhg Kelly as Ben Singer, Addie's older brother * Molly Hagan as Sue Singer, Addie's mother * Markus Flanagan as Jeff Singer, Addie's father * Chelsea Tavares as Cranberry Recurring cast * Dustin Ingram as Duane Oglivy * Mary Lou as Mary Ferry * R. J. Fenske as Jake Behari * Bianca Collins as Patti Perez * Sarah Hester as Jen * Harry Perry III as Manager Mike * Mildred Dumas as Principal Brandywine * Evan Palmer as Randy Klein * Sean Whalen as Coach Pearson * Brandon Smith as Mario * Miracle Vincent as Ellie * Shawn McGill as Freddy * Carter Jenkins as Eli Pataki List of Unfabulous characters Category:Television films